


Samus to Hippo Transformation

by Anonymous



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Animal Transformation, Embarrassment, F/F, HippoTF, Hippopotamus, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, TF, Transformation, Udderexpanstion, Uddergrowth, Weight Gain, hippo, udder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Samus expects to be going on a new mission, but instead turns into a fat hippo and ends up trapped in an animal pen at a zoo...Inspired by this commission: https://www.deviantart.com/miraimiru/art/Commission-Hipposamus-866251081
Kudos: 3
Collections: Animal Transformations, Transformation, WeightGain





	Samus to Hippo Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this commission: https://www.deviantart.com/miraimiru/art/Commission-Hipposamus-866251081

“These pills will help you adjust to the atmosphere on this planet, and allow you to blend in with the local creatures.” Was all that Samus was told by the Galactic Federation when she was briefed about her next mission.  
-  
After finally exterminating the Metroid species, one of the most sought missions of her day, she was adrenalized to once again be on a mission for the Federation, but she was confused by this this mission’s “special” conditions. Never before had she needed to consume any concoctions, substances, or pills in order to adjust with a planet’s atmosphere as her Power Suit would better aid her, but as she had never been to this planet before, she conceded and went with the Federation’s asks that she take these capsules before landing.  
-  
The thing that truly ticked her off was the instruction that her Power Suit would not be needed at all for this mission. Samus had not typically gone on missions without her armour, at least willingly, but with the area beneath her seeming rather empty and quiet through the night, she begrudgingly obeyed that portion of her orders as well, hoping that it simply meant that she was in for an easy job.  
-  
A series of cages - animal pens, that the satellite view of the planet showed each had a special plaque placed in front of. Each of the pens featured a creature local to this planet, though most of them seemed rather familiar to her - a giraffe, an elephant, a tiger, and so on. Perhaps this location was a place of worship to these life forms - or another sickening experiment lab. Whether the animals were hostile or hostage, she would be on edge upon landing.  
-  
Regardless, the bounty hunter was pumped. Fighting in her blue jumpsuit would allow her to exercise her agility and athletics throughout this mission, and with her pistol, she would surely be safe from any enemy life she encountered out here. Samus- was ready to face whatever came her way with the smirk of one of the most respected human figures in the galaxy.  
-  
When her smaller-than-usual spaceship landed upon the ground, she swallowed the pair of special pills very quickly. They went down surprisingly easily, though left her with a strange, tired feeling as she reached to open the spaceship door, as if her muscles were slightly slowed.  
-  
Despite the weird feeling that she was given by the Federation’s concoction, Samus adjusted her ponytail, grabbed her pistol, and stepped out into the landing zone.  
-  
The grass beneath her was wet, and the lack of a proper gate out of the short fence of the spot where she landed was peculiar, but nothing about the atmosphere seemed extraordinary enough to require pills to survive.  
-  
Perhaps they were acting quick…  
-  
As she gazed around to see the cages of other animals, her clothes very quickly began to feel tight. Normally, her jumpsuit was tight but rather snug, but within a matter of seconds it began to be almost painful on her skin. She felt bloated, and with a brief glance down at her chest, Samus realized that she was rapidly gaining weight before her very eyes.  
-  
“W-What!?” She exclaimed as she felt her torso get wider and begin to stretch her jumpsuit. Every second, she felt more and more pounds being packed onto her body, making her arms and legs much wider, and very slow as she tried to move around the strange location where she had been placed for this mission.  
-  
“No, no no noooo! I ammmm an athletic bounty hunterrrr!” As even her voice began to slow down and laze, like most of the muscles of her body seemed to be, she was unable to properly convey her panic to see her own body so quickly losing the fitness she had so rigorously trained into it.  
-  
What was happening!? Is this part of the planet’s atmosphere!?  
-  
The door to her spaceship closed behind her, without her having hit any buttons.  
-  
When she tried to quickly turn her increasingly-fattened body over to face it, starting to find balance on two legs harder and harder to maintain, she was met with a loud RRRRRIPPP! from her suit in response to her ever-expanding weight. Across her chest, her jumpsuit tore open, revealing her much bigger, heavier belly to now be covered in light blue fur.  
-  
“F-Fur!? What is the meaning of this!?” She tried to press the open button on her spaceship door, only to look and see that her hand had been replaced.  
-  
Instead of her normal, small human hands that held her pistol with ease, these hands were super bulky, and instead of 5 dextrous, useful fingers on the end, Samus was met with 4 big, unbendable toes coated in a thick, uncomfortable keratin substance. She dropped her pistol to the ground almost immediately, and her attempt to press the open button on her spaceship was more of a light punch due to how large and bulky her fingers now were.  
-  
Instead of the door opening, though, Samus could hear her spaceship’s engines begin to power up - without her inside.  
-  
“HEY! NO, DON’TTT LEAVE WITHOUT ME! What is the meaning of these unwelcome, slowing changes to my form!?”  
-  
She punched at the door, only to find that her body possessed little finessing strength, despite its weight that now bordered on ten times what the bounty hunter used to weigh. As she struggled to open the door before her own ship abandoned her, Samus felt her jumpsuit begin to tear apart more and more.  
-  
Rrrrrip! Her pants tore at the seams, causing her eyes to go wide as her lower region was suddenly exposed and the torn pieces of her lower jumpsuit were dangling at her lower thighs which were also several times fatter than previously. Her fat but stubby arms quickly disintegrated her jumpsuit’s sleeves, causing them to fall to the floor, and as she felt her feet converting into the same, four-hoofed structure that her hands had become, it seemed that her legs were heading in the same direction. As her neck grew so fat that it was nearly nonexistant, making it harder and harder to speak as time went on, most of her upper jumpsuit had been ruptured and now remained in tatters on the ground beneath her.  
-  
And she was still gaining weight with each passing moment, completely lost as to how she could possibly offsets these strange, humiliating effects.  
-  
Her ship began to steadily lift off the ground.  
-  
“LET ME BACKKK IN! DON’TTT JUST LEAVE ME HERE!” Her voice grew deeper and even yet, slower as her fattened neck strained her vocal folds, and her stubby, four-toed legs began to wobble beneath her.  
-  
She punched her short, light-blue-fur-covered arms at the door, desperately trying to get into the spaceship she had known how to operate for over half her life, but it would only continue to rise with the hot air nearly searing her new fur, to leave her behind as she felt her body rapidly morphing.  
-  
Uncontrollably letting out a loud, animalistic sound from her maw, the now-overweight Samus watched her ship once again take air, with her power suit, information about the planet, and means to escape from this strange place along with it. She shook her head, which she could suddenly feel changing shape as her nose began to grow, and no longer having the door to lean on caused her to tumble forwards to the ground.  
-  
Her scream came out in a deep voice as she landed on her hands, the four hard, bulky toes on each seemingly standing perfectly flat against the ground. Falling forward caused her jumpsuit to tear open even more, revealing her now-fattened, furry ass which alone must have weighed over 500 pounds at this point.  
-  
As she looked down at the ground, at her energy pistol and remains of her clothes scattered about her mostly-naked, blue, hoofed form, she would try to stand back up, only to truly discover how heavy she had become. Normally, Samus was trained to do flips and quick dodges from enemy attacks, but now that her body weighed dozens of times what she did prior, she could barely even get her hands an inch off the ground without feeling immense tiredness come over her body, let alone actually standing up on two legs.  
-  
“NOOOOOOO!” She lowed in her new lethargic yet bellowing voice, as the fair, beautiful face of the young woman morphed itself into a big, ugly muzzle. Her nostrils flared up enormously, the growth of her nose and mouth obscured the entire bottom half of her eyesight, and she could feel her tongue becoming much slower and bigger. Her teeth became sharper, and she was met with the uncomfortable, unfamiliar pressure of her front two teeth growing outwards. With her head having grown along with the rest of her fat, slow, humiliating body, her front teeth now were over a foot long each, big and fit for scooping up a lot of food in one bite.  
-  
Her mouth was enormous, and though the muscles in her limbs and neck were stiffening towards a lazy uselessness, she gained the ability to hinge her jaw wide open, as if she would ever want to show off the big chompers that replaced her human teeth.  
-  
She continued her desperate attempts to stand up as she grew her long muzzle, but the loud stomping noises of her hooves only highlighted how uncomfortably fat the bounty hunter had so sudden been forced to become.  
-  
Meanwhile, her attempts to scream for help were reduced to low, horrifying anthromorphic noises.  
-  
“WHAT’S GOING ON!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COMPLETE A MISSION LIKE THIS!? THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOME MIST-”  
-  
Samus Aran’s panics were bolstered as she suddenly felt something large burst its way from her lower chest, right above her sex. It grew out of her body into a large, flaccid form that dangled between her back legs, and she could feel four more smaller but longer appendages growing out of its bottom, which drooped towards the ground.  
-  
The former bounty hunter lowered her fat head to look down between her back legs, and her arms which had become her front legs as she was rendered a slow, fat quadrupedal. It was very difficult to see over her large, light blue muzzle that constantly reminded her of how she was turning into an overweight animal, but she could see the new sensitive, pink appendage that had grown itself between her back legs.  
-  
Her human breasts were gone, replaced by more fat…  
-  
And instead, her body now bore a droopy, large, light pink sack between its hind legs… the likes of which Samus usually would see on the animals kept a farm, by animals that were used to produce milk for the market.  
-  
She had a large, bloated udder with four thick teats growing out it, so oversized that it nearly dropped all the way down her stubby back legs.  
-  
“Where am I!? This isn’t right! I am supposed to be a fit bounty hunter out on a mission, not turning into some… bloated beast!” Samus let out another roaring bellow, frustrated to no longer hear her own soft, normal voice, as she swung around her slow, neckless head looking for answers.  
-  
On the other side of the fence, there was an electronic plaque, but it wasn’t facing Samus’ direction, and now that her body stood on all fours she would struggle to actually read it.  
-  
The other fences each featured an animal, with the one Samus had landed in weirdly being the only one that had no creature residing in it.  
-  
Across from her, the bounty hunter could see a giraffe inside of its pen. The plaque in front featured pictures of other giraffes, and simply the word “Giraffe” addressing the animal held inside, for the convenience of any intelligent being, on the other side of the fence, being able to tap and learn more about the animal imprisoned inside.  
-  
As Samus stomped her hooves around, and felt her tailbone begin to shift, realization finally struck her.  
-  
A short, stubby appendage grew its way above her ass, covered in fur just like the rest of her body. She could feel it waving back and forth, practically mocking how slow and immoveable the bounty hunter had been rendered in this humiliating body.  
-  
This was not a lab - Samus had been placed in a zoo! And instead of being the observing human looking at all of the animals, like she fondly remembered doing with her parents many years ago, she was one of the exhibits! A fat animal, naked and kept on display for human entertainment - and she had just grown a tail to prove it!  
-  
“I DON’T WANT TO BE AN ANIMAL! ESPECIALLY NOT WHATEVER FAT, SLOW, STINKY CREATURE THIS IS!” Samus cried out another hippopotamus noise as she realized that the Galactic Federation had placed her in such a degrading position, looking about her animal pen in a panic. This could not happen to her! Not after so many years proving her worth to the galaxy, training her slim, athletic form, could she possibly end up trapped at a zoo in the body of an animal that she barely felt that she could walk as!  
-  
As she breathed heavily through her large jaw, she could feel a slight twinge begin to manifest from deep within her body. A warm fluid being created, and it flowed towards her lower region, where her humiliating, oversized, unwanted udder now took its place between her stocky back legs.  
-  
For a second, Samus thought that her body was fattening once again, but as a humiliatingly pleasurous sensation took over her in response to her udder suddenly growing with fullness, she realized that she was not producing fat.  
-  
She could feel the inside of her udder beginning to droop more as the weight of a fresh, warm fluid rushed its way into it, slowly filling its capacity up. Samus felt the teats of her udder erect themselves with the milk she was involuntarily filling them with, and the milk continued to slowly flow its way into her oversized milk jug.  
-  
“Please don’t say that I am actually creating milk right now…” Samus quivered as she felt her udder expand with fullness, causing her back legs to spread apart with its milky contents. The warm milk sloshed back and forth inside of her udder, bubbling warmly with excitement to be spurt out of her sensitive, long teats, and she was disgusted at the very thought.  
-  
She was a human woman! Samus Aran should not have an udder filled with milk, not to mention all of the other disgusting things that this new body involuntarily forces her to feel!  
-  
Unfortunately, over her muzzle, Samus could not see much to help herself out of this situation. Though the fence was short enough that she could easily jump it as a human - as a hippo with a veining udder quickly filling with heavy milk, she was completely defeated by it. The fence holding her in this animal pen did not feature a fate out, and she doubted that she could even open a door now that her human hands had been replaced with a fat animal’s hooves… nor fit through it.  
-  
Her energy pistol was on the ground below her, now smaller than the diameter of her fattened, hooved arms, if she could even call them arms anymore.  
-  
“I need to grab my gun and fight my way out of here!” Samus let out a loud, moaning sound as she felt her udder continue to rapidly grow. Every second, it felt like she was burdened with another liter of heavy, warm milk inside of the squishy, pink udder that she had not even wanted to grow. It sagged its way down and grew fatter, and she needed to spread her legs more and more in order to accommodate for its sickening fullness.  
-  
How she hated this! She was a bounty hunter! How could this happen to her so easily!? Samus Aran should not find herself stuck in the body of an animal that weighed so much she could down her entire ship, making horrifying roaring noises instead of her beautiful, soft human voice, and strapped with the biggest, most full udder had ever seen and involuntarily feeling it fill up with gross liquid! Samus Aran, renowned hunter and scavenger, was being forced to produce milk like a common farm animal, and no matter how hard she tried to clench her body, she felt the fluid continue to quickly fill her udder, making it bigger and more cumbersome by the second.  
-  
She needed to get out of here quick - before somebody sees her in this humiliating state - in an animal pen, no less!  
-  
Slowly, she moved one of her fat, front legs towards her energy pistol below her. She had no control over its bulky toes, unlike the fingers that had been traded out for it, so the thought of how she would possibly use her gun quickly popped into her mind.  
-  
Lifting her hoof above the gun was a slow slog on its own due to the slowness of her new, mammoth body that seemed to have more of a focus on maintaining weight and forcing its unfortunate resident to feel her udder continue to droop its way towards the ground than the tasks that Samus had been able to do all her life.  
-  
When the milk in her udder nearly reached the top, and its fleshy form was now veining and stretching from how many gallons of fresh milk she was embarrassedly forced to carry, some of the straps of what remained of her jumpsuit began to press against it. The expensive material, mostly ripped up by Samus as she grew to 20 times her previous size, was caught around her legs, and now that her udder was growing more and more, she felt its band pressing up against its form.  
-  
Just having her udder touched sent intense, sensitive feelings through Samus’ heavy body that produced a heavy blush of pleasure. The milk splashing inside of her udder felt like a tidal wave between her back legs, sloshing and slamming against the pink walls inside whenever she moved her body the slightest amount. And the pieces of her suit uncomfortably squeezing against its bulging, brimming-full form did not help.  
-  
Slowly, they pressed tighter against her udder, and she felt her teats grow even more erect.  
-  
With a few more tons of milk cramming into her udder, Samus’ eyes went wide as she felt something spurt out of her four nipples, and then a splashing sound as it hit the ground below her. Milk gushed out of her body, and she let out a loud, humiliating, animal moan in response to the degrading sensation, followed by an even deeper red blush.  
-  
She wasn’t supposed to be producing milk! She wasn’t even supposed to have an udder, especially one so sensitive and full that her legs had to spread forty-five degrees to avoid squirting more hot, fresh milk out onto the ground beneath her.  
-  
In her panic at being forced to actually leak milk, Samus lowered her hoof down upon her energy pistol. With a loud cracking sound of wires and machinery being smashed beneath her own body weight, the former bounty hunter realized what had happened, but the thought was even more embarrassing.  
-  
She had become so fat and heavy that she just crushed her own weapon! With a glance down at the ground, she could see the energy pistol split in half under her body weight! Her only means of self defense had just been destroyed because she was now rendered the most overweight, laughable creative she had ever seen and accidentally stepped on it!  
-  
Her large, twin-toothed maw opened wide as she realized the situation that she was in. Milk continued to steadily drip out of her udder, her body eager to produce more for her to lug around, and she had become totally helpless to save herself from this! Samus Aran had been trapped inside of an animal pen, as an animal!  
-  
“WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THIS!?” The oversized, bloated hippo lowed, full udder bouncing back and forth as she stomped around in panic. Moving her own body was a slow, tiring chore, when she could do acrobatics all day before, and she suddenly didn’t even know how long she would have to live like this!  
-  
Milk uncontrollably splashed and gushed out beneath her as she looked behind her - the sun was finally coming up, indicating that normal, still-human people would be arriving at the zoo before long, and Samus would be seen naked, in this fat, milk-producing form instead of the strong, suited figure she had once been proud to present herself as.  
-  
Now that the zoo was lit up, and the chatter of people began to funnel in, towards her, Samus could see the entrance sign.  
-  
“Galactic Federation Public Zoo”  
-  
The fattened animal’s terror skyrocketed.  
-  
She wasn’t on a remote planet, Samus was at a base of the very organization that had sent her on this mission in the first place! Instead of exploring dangerous planets or hunting bone-chilling monsters, she had been assigned to live at a zoo!? Why her!? She didn’t want this! She didn’t want to weigh nearly two tons, walk on all fours with her hands replaced with useless, big hooves, and endlessly fill her udder with fresh milk until it was veining with fullness! They couldn’t just leave her like this! She was one of the most well-known names in the galaxy, not some insignificant laughing stock to be kept at a zoo and confined to a small grassy pen!  
-  
“Come tomorrow to see our new, BIG attraction - Samus Aran the Hippopotamus!” A poster hung up beside her pen would read, and Samus finally realized what the plaque in front of her animal pen must say, and why there were so many people coming to see her in her new form…  
-  
“WHY ME!?” She bellowed out in a hippo roar, wanting to cry as she felt flies gathering around her ass and humans starting to file in with cameras, in order to see how a famous bounty hunter was now trapped as a fat zoo animal that anybody could laugh at and tease, without her being able to do anything in response beyond low and fart. “I DON’T WANT TO BE A FAT HIPPO! I DON’T WANT TO WEIGH HALF OF WHAT MY SPACESHIP DID AND CONSTANTLY SPURT OUT MILK FROM THIS STUPID UDDER!”  
-  
People began to gather up in front of Samus’ pen, pointing and laughing at the new hippo while reading off the plaque that detailed what life was going to be like for her from now on.  
-  
“She’s so fat and silly! Look at her big nose!”  
“That’s Samus Aran? Seems that she’s not as occupied with bounty hunting as she is with being milked!”  
“It says here that hippos eat over fifty kilograms a day! What fat, stinky hoofers!”  
-  
Pictures were taken of the former bounty hunter, and Samus felt her reputation quickly downgrading from renowned, deadly monster-slayer to the fattest animal at the entire zoo.  
-  
She wanted to growl and punch whenever a member of the Galactic Federation would tease her for her furry fat folds and reach down to squeeze a big, heavy load of milk out of one of her teats, but in this body Samus barely felt like she could walk on her four hooves.  
-  
Samus Aran was humiliated to no end that this was the role was now assigned to live in. A hippopotamus that random people could milk and feed all day long as they took pictures of her in her zoo pen, unable to hide or do anything about her weight, inability to walk or talk, or preserve her dignity.  
-  
She wanted to drive her ship, explore deserted planets and expand her track record as a powerful bounty hunter by killing ancient dangers... but for now, it seemed that she would have to settle for swatting her tail and the flies buzzing around her ass. This would no doubt be her most gruelling mission yet...

**Author's Note:**

> I write more TF stories, and can be found on deviantart at https://www.deviantart.com/turnedintodragon


End file.
